


Into the Wild

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Rape, SNAFU, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: After Dean presents as an Omega, he is dumped in the forest and is found worthy... Without asking for it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt : https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/154807.html?thread=47285943#t47285943
> 
> I give no ages in this story. Make them as old or as young as you like, but remember, you gave them that number.

Castiel prowled the forest looking for the creature that smelled of apples and caramel. The scent of an omega ripe for breeding and mating.

The werewolf had lost his assigned mate when she had hemorrhaged during a breech birth, taking their pup with her.

He had mourned the allotted amount of time and was expected to now bring in and breed a new mate. This time it would be his choice. Meg had been wild and lovely, but the beta had never fully captured his heart. There had always been a wall of secrets between them. He had liked her and the sex was always fun, but her eye often wandered, as happens with the majority of Betas.

The closer he got to the scent, the harder it was for him to control his base bestial needs. When he finally saw the slim blond stumbling in his woods the only thoughts in his head was 'mine' and 'mate '. The boy had no idea what was about to happen to him.

\-------

Dean was pissed, scared, and more importantly lost in the middle of a strange forest. He had just presented as an omega and started to milk this morning. This had sent his father into a blind rage. The only reason he was still alive was because Bobby had knocked John out.

He forced a small bundle of food on the omega and had driven him beyond his father's ability to smell him and left him alone in the middle of the woods.

He knew his father thought that omegas were a waste of flesh and he would have killed him before he would accept a bitch being in the family. He hoped that Sam would present as an Alpha. He could not protect his brother any longer.

Dean's nerves had him on edge. The shadows and noisy animals did not calm his nerves. He appreciated the small kindness Bobby had given him, but he still wished for more.

He spun around when he heard a twig break and then he knew nothing.

\--------

He frowned and sniffed the downed omega. He could not smell blood, so, he knew that the blow had not been too hard. He scooped up the omega and tore off his ridiculous clothes as he made his way back to his temporary den.

He had to secure his omega and claim him as mate before any other wolf or Alpha tried to claim what was rightfully his by capture and claim laws. He would need to bite and gift his mate with the changing bite and mating bite. Surely, the smaller boy will be excited by his mate's ability to give him the blessing gift of carrying and feeding their pups.

Sure, the pussy might be a surprise when the omega's testicles finally shriveled away, but all omega wolves have one. Yes, the boy would have to be mated by him four to seven times a day for a month to encourage the change, but it was a duty he would proudly provide. He would only have to remain tied up until he went into heat for the first time. So, a week at most.

Then his mate would demand that Cas fuck him until he was pregnant. He would be the perfect bitch for the alpha.

Once in the den, he secured his mate to the breeding bench. He licked his lips and started to taste his mate's ass. He could feel the wolf coming to the surface and rather than try to suppress the animal within, he happily let it take over and do what was needed and wanted.

He growled and shoved his snout in the tight saliva wet hole. He needed to bite his omega, now, before he woke up. He removed his snout and dove for the mating gland on the boy's neck. The taste of blood drove him crazy with the need to mate and fuck his mate's ass.

After a few poorly aimed thrusts, he finally found his mate's deliciously tight hole and howled in pleasure as he slammed into the tight warm ass. The boy had never been bitched before. He was the first alpha to partake in this beautiful body.

It was rare to find a virgin omega. It was not uncommon for the guardian to claim first rights. Their loss, his gain. The changing would be easier on his mate since the omega's body would have only brought pleasure to him.

He wished that he had not needed to secure his mate to this breeding bench, but he doubted that the boy would have just agreed to be changed. Even if he couldn't see the omega's eyes, he could feel the boy's ass begging to be knotted.

All an omega bitch ever wanted was an Alpha's knot to secure their seed deep in their body. He felt his nails grow and puncture his mate's flesh where he had lifted the omega's hips further into a better breeding position.

He felt the boy awaken and start to struggle with his ties and try to get away from him. No, the bitch needed to learn that this was his position from now on. He would never deprive his mate his knot. He fucked his chosen mate harder and faster than he had fucked his deceased beta mate. This was how he was supposed to fuck his mate. This was the bliss a properly mated alpha should feel. With a loud roar he finally buried his knot in his mate's tight ass for the first time.

He leaned over and over licked his mate's tears before allowing his more human side to come back and deal with the omega. It would be easier to explain everything that way.

\-------

When Dean came to, he felt a burn in his ass that he imagined was as a baseball bat sized cock. Something was fucking him fast and hard. When he tried to escape the beast that was raping him, he discovered that his hands and chest were tied to a bench. The beast was holding is legs open while fucking him deeply.

When he screamed and cried out for help, the beast did three things to break his spirit. First, he licked away his tears. Second, he knotted his once virgin hole. The third and final thing, he bit down on his mating gland, destroying his possibility to ever be mated to a human. He was a doggy bitch. He hoped the dog's owner was pleased with themselves.

He felt the fur of the beast disappear as he watched his blood drip from the bite. He felt like his soul had been ripped from his body. How did this happen to him?

"Shhh, little mate. Everything will be ok. Such a good omega bitch for your mate," Castiel muttered hastily and petted his mate's hair. He could smell his fear and pain. He frowned knowing that there was nothing to do. It was common knowledge to not wander around the woods. Even if his mate wanted it to stop, he would need to be impregnated or risk death. He would not lose this one.

"Let me go," he pleaded with his captor.

"I cannot do that little one," he cooed as he continued to pet his mate.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I needed a new mate and I could tell you were ready to be mated. I will gift your alpha parent with 3 deer and a hound dog as a bridal offer. However, you were caught in wolf country. I will release you as soon as your transformation is complete, " he explained softly.

Dean cried out as he felt the alpha pull his knot free of his ass and hung his head, refusing to look at his captor... his mate, even when the man lifted his head.

"What's your name, little one?"

He shook his head refusing to answer or look at the man. Surely, he could will this day away.

The werewolf gave a small growl and squeezed his chin as he ordered, "You will open your eyes and tell me your name or I will spank you until you are willing to do as I tell you."

He just closed his eyes tighter and attempted to shake his head. Surely his 'mate' was joking. He screamed in shock as the alpha began spanking his bare ass.

Each strike came down harder and faster than the previous one. He finally screamed "My name is Dean Winchester!" and sobbed as the wolf rubbed his sore ass.

"No, your name is Dean Novak. You will not carry your previous Alpha's name. How did you wind up wandering my area while your heat was upon you? Did you run away?"

"My father saw no use in having a weak omega son. I was thrown out. A family friend brought me here and left to go back to my dad. Maybe with me gone my dad will finally mate him," he confessed quickly, not wanting to anger the wolf again.

The wolfman just spread his ass cheeks and licked his hole as if he was giving the omega a treat for his answers. Well, he wholly approved and vocalized his thoughts. "Will you finally look at me?" he asked as he slipped a finger inside his ass.

"Yes," because he wanted to see his... mate.

Cas hated that he needed to stop playing with his mate, but he needed his mate to understand his place.

He raised the boy's head and looked deeply into the green eyes, the color enhanced by the red flush of his skin. "You are beautiful. You will be enchanting once you are pregnant with our pups. I cannot wait to see how large your breasts become. How long have you been in milk?"

"I only started lactating this morning," he confessed quietly.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes and inhaled his mate's scent, "Did no one drain your titties dry for you?"

Dean shook his head, positive that his mate was insane. He was a boy and could not carry anyone's pups and had never even thought that anyone would drain his breasts unless he became a wet nurse to a wealthy family.

Cas clicked his tongue, crawled underneath the omega and began to nurse the engorged breasts, moaning at the sweetened milk that flowed from his mate. He wished he could untie his mate, but he needed all of the changes to happen before he releasing him. Yes, he was a human omega, but there are many differences between a human and werewolf omega and he would not be a human once the turning bite kicked in and his body had fully changed. Coupled with the mating bite and the loss of his virginity he hoped that the change would happen faster than normal.

When both breasts were drained of their milk, the werewolf climbed up to his mate and kissed him deeply. The more he kissed, the more his wolf clawed to be released. He kept it at bay by standing up and fucking his wide eyed mate's mouth. "Such a good omega. I didn't even have to threaten you before you were sucking my cock down. You’re such a hungry bitch, aren't you? Do you love the taste of my cock? I bet it is the best thing that you have ever tasted. Fuck, I want to knot your mouth. We'll have to settle on knotting your ass."

Castiel pulled away from Dean's mouth and returned to the wet ass his wolf had grown to love. He had wanted to take the boy while in his human form, but once his cock was inside the boy's cunt his wolf took over and violently fucked him. No one had ever made him lose control like this before... and he fucking loved every second of it. He loved hearing Dean pant as his breath was fucked out of him. 

His mate whimpered under him as he fucked him harder and faster. His cock was so hard it was getting painful. He needed to impregnate his mate. He would have to remain with him. He could smell the boy's wolf was settling in far quicker than he anticipated. Further proof he had selected the proper omega to mate.

He startled and knotted his mate's ass when the omega screamed in pain and shock. He sniffed the air and silently celebrated. His mate, his Dean, was battling with his wolf, but he had no idea how useless that struggle was while his mate was knotted inside his ass. His inner wolf would win, because he was a bitch now and would be drawn to the Alpha who had turned him. He would want to submit and beg him for his cock and knot to be in his mouth or ass… or his freshly formed pussy. 

Castiel felt Dean's balls and did a tiny victory howl as he felt them shrink in his hands. He looked forward to Dean always suckling his cock, even when his mate was nursing their cubs and Cas was too busy or too worn out to do anything more than sit there. Yes, his mate would be a glorious addition to the pack.

Perhaps, after his mate had delivered and weaned 3 or 4 of his litters he would allow Michael or Gabriel to impregnate him. He knew Dean would never be willing to stop having pups. Well, it would make no sense to deny him. After all, he's a werewolf alpha mate and they would have a few hundred years to get this all out of his system. His brothers already have barren wet nurses as mates for when his mate gave them their pups.

Frankly, he could not wait for their future. Grabbing Dean's hair and pulling his head back confirmed his suspicions. The glazed eyes and blissed smile told him that the change had happened sooner than he had anticipated. His Dean was an omega wolf, his mate, and his bitch, now and forever.

\- Fin -


End file.
